


Cascade of Blue

by Puddingloli



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Internal Conflict, Not alot of angst but it's there, Puberty, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddingloli/pseuds/Puddingloli
Summary: Kyousuke has recently returned to school from his seemingly life-changing injury, an injury that snatched his future as a violinist instantly. He finds it simply too good to be true, but the more he thinks about it the more his hormones fog up his usually sensical train of thought, about both his recovery and his childhood friend as well as secret admirer, Sayaka Miki's selfless sacrifice.Point is that romance and puberty don't mix at all.
Relationships: Kamijou Kyousuke/Miki Sayaka
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It has been over a week since Kamijou Kyousuke returned to school, though still on crutches was glad to return. Many of his friends who he hasn't seen since before his life-altering freak accident were there to greet him, but while some occasionally payed him visits during his time at the rehabilitation center the visits became less frequent as time went on... some didn't visit at all, which was fine, they probably had alot on their plate, but that didn't matter anymore, he was back and everyone was there to welcome him. Things were finally going to go back to normal.

It didn't make sense though, back at the hospital the docter said that recovery wasn't possible with modern medicine, to just give up on music. His future crumbled before his very eyes, but the night before his seemingly impossible recovery, Sayaka Miki, his... childhood friend mentioned something, mentioned something along the lines of

"Miracles and Magic do exist!"

At the spur of the moment his sheer anger forced him to disregard it, seeing it as Sayaka's attempt to calm him down...

He said some pretty terrible things to her that evening, even when she took the time to visit him every evening, everyday, putting up with his common outbursts and even playing his favorite, rare, classical CDs...

Kyousuke felt extremely guilty. Even when he apologized and she seemingly whole-heartedly forgave him, he couldn't help but have a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What if Sayaka had something to do with this?" He pondered

"..."

"No, theres no way that can be right! It's just a coincidence, it just has to be! That's rediculous."

Kyousuke entered the mostly vacant classroom and sat himself in his desk, he crossed his arms on the surface of his tabletop and laid his head in the center.

Sayaka was all he could think about, even if she wasn't the reason for his recovery her just being there during the whole thing made it like she was...

"Do... I like Sayaka?" He asked himself...

"Who knows, Maybe? He honestly had no idea. The idea of liking Sayaka, his childhood friend since forever didn't seem right, he was afraid it might ruin her image of him...Nothing really was that easy."

"..."

"Does Sayaka like me?..." 

Kyousuke frowned  
"Unlikely, Sayaka wasn't into wimpy guys like himself. She always liked the strong, hero-like men, the ones that were portrayed in fairytales. She probably just felt bad for me."

Kyousuke sighed heavily

"Well regardless of if she liked me or not, I was a terrible friend. She really deserves an explanation at the least."

Kyousuke barely noticed that class was about to begin, only now were his classmates filling the room.

He looked in the general direction of Sayaka's desk... and there she was, he must've been staring more intensely than he thought because she caught on and was staring directly back, returning the same amount of given intensity.

Kyousuke's heart was essentially beating out of his chest... and yet all he could afford to muster out was an awkward half-smile and a wave. But there Sayaka sat, she didn't seem uncomfortable in the slightest, she just giggled and waved back all while delicately smiling. It seemed so genuine...


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally! school was over." said Kyousuke, relieved.

After much contemplation, well, a whole school days worth. He finally made up his mind, he wasn't going to back out like he usually does, he was going to own up and apologize to Sayaka like a man...

The more he thought about it the more dumb he felt, it was as if he was going to propose a love confession, when in reality he was going to do no more than apologize, over possibly no more than some petty miscommunication....

"I'm so pathetic."

Kyousuke hobbled over to Sayaka's desk, she was sitting next to Madoka Kaname... they weren't talking. They seemed to both be zoned out, deep in thought."

"Hey, um. Sayaka. You wanna walk home togeth...today?"

Sayaka turned her head...

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna walk home together?"

Kyousuke could practically see stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Okay!!"

"Bye Madoka!" Said Sayaka as she quickly sat up to grab Kyousuke's hand and started to pull him.

"Wait! Wait!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, the crutches. Haha, sorry."

"Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack. Are you trying to put me back in the hospital?"

"Haha!! Sorry, sorry."

It's been a while since they both walked home together. Well... before Kyousuke was hospitalized, even though Sayaka probably doesn't mind, Kyousuke didn't like the possibility of him slowing Sayaka down... maybe this wasn't a good time to ask her after all. She was energetic as always, getting too into their conversation without realizing that she was pulling ahead, it would take her a while to realise the distance she created between them, only to laugh about it as she walked back. Even Kyousuke could see that he was causing an inconvenience...  
So why was she smiling?

"Hey, Sayaka."

"Yes?"

"I... know you said that all was forgiven, but sorry for giv..."

Sayaka giggled...

"C'mon Kyousuke, is that what's bothering you? I thought I said we could forget about that. You'll make a full recovery, you'll be able to play music again! Isn't that great!"

"I-it is but... things like this... don't just happen." Said Kyousuke

"Well... it's just like I told you. Magic and miracles do exist Kyousuke!"

"..."

"Sayaka... I don't understand."

Sayaka grabbed Kyousuke's hands...

"You don't need to understand."

"..."

"Sayaka, were you the reason for my recovery?"

Sayaka's eyes gleamed at the question, as if she wanted to speak up but the words were forced back down.

"N-no, No I wasn't. What are you saying Kyousuke? That sounds silly. But... even if I was, what would it matter? You can go back to doing what you were put on this earth to do."

Sayaka was acting more defensive than usual, it was so unlike her. She was definitely hiding something... but at the same time, what if she wasn't and he was prying for nothing? No, he spent too long just getting by timidly, if there was a time to act bold, now was the time.

"That's just too much of a coincidence Sayaka. I just can't believe that these "miracles" just happen overnight."

Sayaka took her hands back and clasped them together over her stomach...

"Well... that's what they are Kyousuke, they aren't called miracles for nothing. You thought you lost your future, but you persevered and got through it, you got through it because you were strong."

"Pfft, Strong!? Yeah right. How? He was miserable and hopeless everyday. He lost his purpose, his reason to live. If Sayaka wasn't there to keep him company, he may have very well ended his life. He had nothing to do with his recovery."

"Yeah, Thanks Sayaka... You're always there for me."

"Haha, yeah. Guess so, huh."  
"..."  
"I love you." Said Sayaka under her breath...

"Huh? Sorry, did you say something just now?" questioned Kyousuke

"Oh no, no no no. It's just that... we should get going, it's ...getting late, and people are looking at us like we're weirdos."

"Oh, alright."  
"..."  
"I love you, too..." Kyousuke said under his breath

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
